We Stand As One Or We Fall Together
by PushingDaisies97
Summary: My whole body jumps as a knocking sound rips through the room. "Knock knock" The man sings, his tone patronising. "If you don't open up on the count of three, I will huff and puff... until I blow your house down." -South Park Secondary School has been taken hostage by six criminals. However some of the students refuse to go down without a fight. Minor swearing and gore (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

Hiya :) This is my first Fanfic! I'm from the UK so secondary school for us is the same as a High school or Middle school in America. The boys are all 16 in this story. Hope you enjoy, any reviews are welcome I can take any criticism. It will either return to a Normal after this or I will change to different characters P.O.V (If you have an opinion on what would suit the story better I am all ears.)

**-PROLOUGE-**

Kyle's P.O.V

I can't stop my hands from shaking.

They are erratic.

I try once more to reach the door handle but just like every other attempt, my grasp falls heavily onto the metal, before falling back to my side. It was providing to be a lot more difficult than I had first thought. I try again. But still my hand refuses to grip. Instead it trembles. I look up at the still unopened door and press my ear against the wood. It's silent. Defiantly suspicious for a hallway in a secondary school. A foul smell suddenly reaches my nose, like my body is trying to remind me that I am sat in a boys restrooms by reawakening my sense of smell. Or maybe it's trying to coax me forward, out through the door. Maybe I should...

No.

Even I know that's a stupid idea. It was suicidal. I should sit here, just like I had been doing for the last ten minutes and wait. I scramble back from the door, landing heavily on my behind before scooting backwards into the side of the cubicle. My chest heaves as I bring a hand towards my mouth, desperately trying to stifle any noise that might escape my lips. I watch as shadows pass under the door accompanied by the sound of rushed footfalls. After a moment they disappear. Its once again silent. I place my hand over my chest in relief. My cheeks hot as I hurriedly gulp in much needed air, heart still pounding under the palm of my hand.

"Its ok" I whisper to myself, voice echoing across the reverb of the tiled walls.

"I'm ok" I confirm but I hardly believe the words myself. As though some useable force has been listening, the light underneath the door become obstructed. I can't restrain the whine that forces itself from my lips, too fast to avoid the cover from both of my hands. I don't wait to listen to the low muffled voices beyond the door, instead I crawl into one of the cubicles. As soon as I turn the lock, I hear the door to the restroom collide with the wall with a BANG. I squeeze my body beside the toilet and the wall. For a moment, just a moment I forget my fear to observe the distracting wall art beside my head. I could only guess it was Craig who would bother with such a thing. As blue pen gave way to an abstract drawing of a swearing hand.

"Hello there" The voice is loud, deep and uncaring as it draws me quickly away from my thoughts.

I don't answer back.

"You know, it's rude to ignore an adult, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" I force myself to stifle a backhanded remark. My whole body jumps as a knocking sound rips through the room. "Knock knock" The man sings, his tone patronising. "If you don't open up on the count of 3 I will huff…and puff until I blow your house down."

I clench my fists. I would be mad to even debate the idea of opening the door. I have seen what these criminals were capable of. They are insane; psychotic.

"Oh, hello there" I scream in shock as he stares at me from under the door, black teeth shine through a mouth wide in an unsettling smirk. His eyes alight with something akin to mirth. His black hair falls heavily onto the restroom floor as he shifts to lay on his stomach, his pale cheek pressing up against the hard floor. I try to scoot further backwards forgetting in my moment of panic that my back was already resting against the furthest wall.

I have no where left to hide.

I feel my green Ushanka slip from my head and fall to the floor unleashing my auburn curls to the florescent light of the cubicle. I don't bother to pick it up.

His brown eyes peer up at me questionably "What are you doing in here Red?" I would roll my eyes at his ironic choice of a nickname if I wasn't already frozen with fear. "Not a talker hmm. Well it doesn't surprise me with all of this commotion going on around the school" I still have no words, I just sit and wait for his next move. My own green eyes watching his brown ones for any sudden shift in intent. I hear another pair a footsteps walk into the room as boots rest next to the man's head. He however does not relinquish eye contact with me.

"The boss wants us back in the auditorium to figure out which kids have the most value concerning ransom" the new voice says, I notice it is a lot higher in pitch than the first guys. Almost scratchy. No…annoying would be the better word. The man on the floor takes this second to look up before resting his gaze back towards me "I'm working here number 6, why don't you scram"

The guy I now know as number six, sighs "Well from where I'm standing number 2, your laying on the floor in a boy's restroom. How you consider that work is beyond me."

Number 2 stretches his mouth into a feral grin. He attempts to reach out a hand stained with blood and dirt towards me as I sink further in on myself. It lightly grazes the end of my shoe. I pull my foot back before he can even blink but still he smiles. "Why don't you stop complaining and come down here and look for yourself Six, it looks like we missed one. Ha-ha"

I watch as the pair of boots disappear only to be replaced by another face. This man was the complete opposite of number 2. He looked dare I think it…normal. Just an average young man with side swept blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The only thing I did notice was that his nose appeared to be slightly broken.

The man known as Number Six stared at me in confusion before frowning. "How did you get in here you little bastard?" and just like that my image of him dissipated. His looks may have fooled me once but now I realised he was still an enemy. I decide this time to answer.

"Go away!" I shout. Before regretting it instantly. Oh god, why couldn't I think of something better than that.

Six draws another sigh before disappearing from under the door along with the other man. I watch the cubicles door rattle in front of me as one of them try's the lock.

"There's no use Six" Two mutters "He's locked the door the little shithead"

I smile to myself in victory but it doesn't last long. It's not the loud obnoxious laughter that follows next that chills me to the bone but instead What I hear afterwards...

"Good thing I have my shotgun then; isn't it Two."


	2. Chapter 2

The first Chapter woop! Will make each chapter even longer after this test run to see whether people like my idea or not. I don't own South Park or any of the characters.

Chapter One-

The sun gazed over the snow covered peaks that surrounded the small village of South Park, as dusk slowly began to creep into morning. One by one adults and children alike stirred from their winter induced sleeps to begin the long day ahead. However not everyone was as in tuned with the schedule, as they should have been...

(MCORMICKS HOUSE)

BEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEP!

A groan sounded out from the pile of blankets that lay strewn across the floor in an unkempt heap. Slowly but surely a hand emerged from the confines, only to smack the alarm clock across the room. It hit the wall with a clang before laying on the carpeted rug below. The beeping had now came to an end however the same could not be said for the load grunt of the occupant that owned the bedroom. A tuft of blonde hair emerged from the blanket along with a pair of blue eyes, dulled with the remnants of sleep. The young boy lifted two long arms towards the ceiling, stretching his back before hearing a satisfying pop.

"KENNY!" the boy looked up startled at the mention of his name.

"Yeah Ma?" Kenny shouted back, before rising from his makeshift bed and walking towards his bedroom door. Once in the hallway Kenny made his way across the kitchen, bare feet plodding on the cheap tiles as he swung his arms lazily. His pyjama pants were dragging on the floor behind him as if to tempt him to turn around and return back to bed. He finally made it to the living room where he was met with the stern gaze of his mother. "Kenny what on earth are you doing!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow in confusion raising his hands up in an attempt to placate his mother's anger "What? I just woke up I swear whatever you think I did, I didn't do it" he shook his head in denial, blonde tresses becoming even more dishevelled. Suddenly he stops shaking his head peering up at the water damaged ceiling before raising a hand to tap his chin "Or did i…" he adds as an afterthought.

Carol rose from the sofa her face taking on the same red shade of her hair, as she points towards her son "You're going to miss the bus again Kenny how many times have i…"

Kenny didn't listen to another word.

"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit…" he mutters the mantra as he rushes down the hallway towards his bedroom. "Ack!" Before he knows it he's face down in the carpet, smelling the week old stain of peanut butter that riddles the floor. He peers up hesitantly at the figure who had caused his fall. Standing there is Kevin his older brother who manically smiles before uttering "What a doofus" before disappearing back into his own room. Kenny grunts as he pushes himself back up, gliding into his room and pouncing on his phone. He fumbles with the keypad almost dropping it in his desperate attempt to scroll down the contacts list. He smiles when he hovers over a name before pressing the call button and pushing it to his ear. Seconds go by before a voice crackles to life on the other end.

"Hello?"

"STANNY BOI!" Kenny cries into the receiver, phone nearly once again slipping from his hand "How are ya buddy?"

(BUS STOP)

Stan looks across the street as a mother offers her daughter her hand to cross the road. Stan smiles, blue eyes soft over the touching scene before directing his attention back onto his freezing hands. He rubs them together in an attempt to restart their circulation.

"Damn it" he sighs, shoving them angrily into his pocket. His black hair is for once on show, fluttering slightly in the small winter's breeze. He jumps when a vibration from his right pocket catches his attention. He quickly takes his phone out and answers the call.

"Hello?" he says. Patiently waiting for the occupant on the other side to make their appearance.

"STANNY BOI!" Stan cringes at the loud crackle that Kenny's voice makes through the receiver "How are ya Buddy?"

Stan sighs "I'm fine Kenny just standing at the bus stop freezing my ass off because shelly thought it would be funny to make sparky a body warmer out of my hat and my gloves. She infuriates me so much! Why does she get to take my shit anyway, I have human rights. I'm just as much as a part of the family as she-" Before Stan can finish his rant Kenny interrupts him

"Stan" Kenny says.

Stan stops his ranting.

"I know Shelly's a Bitchasaurus and all, oh excuse my French haha wait no never mind! God I'm too funny." Kenny proceeds to fall into a heap of laughter as Stan pulls the phone lightly away from his ear.

"Kenny why are you calling me to tell me that you're funny?" Stan questions as he kicks his boots into the snow.

"What? No! We are getting side tracked here, I need a favour."

"What kind of favour" Stan questions.

It goes silent for a second as though building to an unseen climactic end. One that would shock the nation. Destroy houses and change Stan's very life.

"I need you… to buy me some time"

It's quiet once again but not for the same reason. "Again?" Stan drawls, pinching between his eyes in exacerbation.

Kenny whines down the receiver "You make it sound like it happens a lot"

"Kenny" Stan begins in an authoritative tone "I don't know if you notice this, but you miss the bus everyday…"

"No I-"Kenny tries to defend.

"Every single day Kenny." Stan finishes leaning back onto the bust stop sign. Before switching his phone to his other hand and lifting it to his ear "But you're lucky that I'm your friend every day or else you'd be toast." Stan finishes with a grin as he hears his friend shout a gleeful "Yippee" before ending the call and shoving the phone back in to his pocket. His grin only gets bigger when his eyes catch a flash of red in the side of his vision. Slowly he turns, watching as his super best friend makes his way down the snowy path towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chapter Is now up, at the minute I'm just trying to introduce characters and personalities before all of the thrilling things happen later on. I don't own South Park or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

(BROFLOSKI'S FRONT GARDEN)

Kyle shut the door with a resounding slam. Wincing, as the sound of his mother's shrill like screams cease to fade away. His hand tightens against the strap of his rucksack before releasing a heavy sigh through a cloud of condensed winter air.

"That was a close one huh buddy" Kyle muttered, green eyes peering down to his left at a younger boy. Ike was now 12 years old, growing taller through the help of his Canadian roots, his longer more unkempt black hair was the bain of their mother Shelia's life.

Ike smiled up at his big brother "I thought she was going to blow!" Ike jokes while interpreting a small explosion with his two hands.

Kyle smiles fondly at the joke before ruffling Ike's hair with his hand. "Come on let's get a move on" he orders, shoving Ike gently on the shoulder before steering him towards the direction of the path "I don't want to miss the bus. I don't ever want to be in a car with mum to school ever again"

Ike seemed to perk up at the memory "OHHHH! Yeah! I remember that haha" he laughs "who knew mum had such a potty mouth!"

Kyle groans as he watches his brother twirl around a lamp post, swinging his head back as he lets out thunderous laughter. "Jeeze, it's too early for this Ike" Kyle mutters shoving both of his hands in his pockets as he strolls past his brother. He suddenly stops after not hearing a reply "Ike?" he questions turning around only to be met with an empty space. Kyle's eyes grow wide with panic before relaxing as he spots his brother on the other side of the road talking to Fillmore, Ike's best friend.

"OI!" Kyle shouts, cupping his hands together over his mouth "Are you ditching me again?"

Ikes provides Kyle with an answer by flipping him off with a cheesy grin before walking away with Fillmore in tow. Kyle rolls his eyes at his brothers attempt to look cool and decides to carry on strolling towards the bus stop. As he grows nearer he can just make out a brown coated figure resting against the bus stop's sign. He smiles knowing it's his Best Friend and begins to jog down the path towards Stan. However just before he can make it, his boot slides across a wet piece of ice. "AHHHHH" Kyle cries as his body is sent careening towards Stan, arms flapping erratically through the air to try and maintain some balance.

(BUST STOP)

Stan's smile quickly turns to a frown once he notices his friend slip on a large strip of ice. He steps forward hand outstretched to help his friend until he notices that instead of falling Kyle was speeding down the path…fast…in his direction. Stan's eyes go wide with realisation "No no no no" he cries hands outstretched as he tries to take a step backwards. He is unsuccessful as he drops to the snowy ground with an "Oomph!" when a heavy weight crashes into his chest. Stan groans willing his eyes to open only to be met with the sight of green eyes and bright auburn hair.

"Hi Stan" Kyle says sheepishly, slowly picking himself up from the top of Stan and offering his still fallen friend a hand. Stan reaches for Kyle's hand, as he proceeds to lift himself up.

"Talk about an entrance haha" Stan laughs, rubbing the back of his head in soothing motions to calm his fast approaching headache.

Kyle looks down at the floor in embarrassment "Yeahhhhh. This may surprise you, but it wasn't my intention"

Stan's smiles fondly at the way Kyles avoids making eye contact with him, watching as his suddenly shy friend, kicks the snow beneath his feet. Stan flicks Kyle's forehead before leaning down to pick up his own backpack "I would have never guessed" he chuckles sarcastically, securing the straps back onto his shoulders.

Kyle looks up and smiles punching Stan lightly in the chest before his eyes peer upwards at his black locks "Hey where's your hat?" Kyle questions running a hand through Stan's short cut, as though to emphasise the fact that it was missing.

Stan bats Kyles had away with a smile "Take a guess?" he asks.

Kyle folds his arms to his chest, index finger tapping against his orange body warmers sleeve as he thinks of a response "Ugh…Shelly again?" he theorises.

Stan nods his head "Yeah "he mutters dejectedly "Now my head feels like it's been dunked into a pool of frozen wa-"Stan stops mid-sentence. Suddenly he feels a warmth presences envelop his head.

"There you go" Kyle says sweetly "Now you won't be cold"

Stan looks at his now hatless friend, looking up at the green Ushanka that overlaps his own forehead. "Dude, no this is yours" Stan whines hands already reaching for the hat. However he stops when he see the glare that Kyle is aiming his way. That was nothing short of what the boys called a Sheila stare. It was deadly. "Ok, ok" he relented, hands dropping lifelessly to his sides "If you insist"

Kyle grunts in triumph turning back to look at the road that sooner or later would be occupied with a yellow bus. However the sight that did greet him was anything but pleasant. Kyle pinches his nose in agitation "Oh no, I'm so not in the mood" he groans looking back up at the approaching figure crossing the road.

Stan too groaned "Just don't let him rile you up Kyle." bracing his body for what may end up as a brawl.

"Aye! Jew, Hippy!"


End file.
